Dorothy Elias-Fahn
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |family = Tom Fahn (spouse) Jonathan Fahn (brother-in-law) Michael Fahn (brother-in-law) Melissa Fahn (sister-in-law) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1990-present |status = Active |agent = Acme/Posh Voices |website = Dorothy Fahn }}Dorothy Ann Elias-Fahn (born March 13, 1962), also known by the alias Dorothy Melendrez, is an American voice actress. She is married to voice actor Tom Fahn. She's best known for voicing Kaoru Kamiya in Rurouni Kenshin, Konan in Naruto Shippūden, Meryl Stryfe in Trigun, Naru Narusegawa in Love Hina, Tomoe Kashiwaba in Rozen Maiden, Chizuru Minamoto in Kanokon, and Youko Nakajima in The Twelve Kingdoms. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Mercedes Colmena, Teacher (ep. 8), Reporter One (ep. 9) (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Erased'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''1983'' (2018) - Julia Stepinska *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Female Assistant 2 (ep. 1), Female Car Voice (ep. 1), Female Head of School (ep. 1), Female VO (ep. 1), Galya (ep. 1), Zina (ep. 1), Nurse (ep. 6), Female Tech Supervisor (ep. 6), Woman (ep. 6), Woman Chef (ep. 6), Female Nurse (ep. 11), Female Phone Voice (ep. 11) *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Lara Fortisi, Sister Maria (ep. 4), Female Party Guest 1 (ep. 5), Maid (ep. 6), Woman (ep. 6), Bystander (ep. 8) *''If I Hadn't Met You'' (2018) - Rosie (ep. 1), French Woman (ep. 6), Lupe (ep. 7), Female Friend A (ep. 8) *''Victim Number 8'' (2018) - Teresa, Landlady (ep. 6) *''Welcome to the Family'' (2018-2019) - Victòria Argente *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Isabel de Aranoa, Female Vendor 3, Woman 5, Marina *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Films *''Elisa & Marcela'' (2019) - Marcela's Mom, Sister Clara Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Caline Bustier Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Rich Wife (ep. 19), Latika Baby (ep. 31), Shizuka (ep. 37) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Airi, Villager (ep. 2), Mika (eps. 9-10), Aki (ep. 31) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Reporter (ep. 14), Petasos (ep. 15), Yoshiko Kayama (ep. 18) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - An / Natsumi Ginga, Kaoru (ep. 64), Jamanen (ep. 65) (Viz Dub) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Nova, Kuû Hōuōji (ep. 21) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Nurse (ep. 41), Girl Student A (ep. 54), Girl Student 2 (ep. 55), Piano Teacher (ep. 55), Boy (ep. 57) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Cyprine, Ptilol (Viz Dub) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Mayu's Mother (ep. 12), Patricia (ep. 14), Tatsuo's Mother (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Anju, Cafeteria Lady (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kaoru Kamiya, Mikan (ep. 48), House Wife (ep. 90) (Media Blasters dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Miyu Yamano (2nd voice; eps. 8-26) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Space Gate (ep. 1) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Hamushi *''Trigun'' (1998) - Meryl Strife *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Louise Ferry (ep. 8) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Lillymon, Yuko Kamiya, Otamamon *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Omiyo (ep. 5), Townswoman (ep. 6) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Lillymon, Yuko Kamiya, Daitirimon, Maria, Otamamon, Actress (ep. 37), Mrs. Motomiya (ep. 39), Rosa (ep. 46), Palmon (ep. 50) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Naru Narusegawa *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Reiko, Aiko Date (ep. 53) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Rei *''Vandread'' (2000) - Parfet Balbair, Celtic Midori, Newscaster (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Françoise Arnoul (Cyborg 003) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Mayumi Wong, Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya, Harpymon (ep. 12), Ganguro Girl (ep. 19), Babamon (ep. 26) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Clea Maltese, Rosa *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Mimori Kiryu *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Parfet Balbair, Celtic Midori, Woman (ep. 2) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Floramon (ep. 4), TorikaraBallmon (ep. 19), Poyomon (ep. 42) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Non *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Sano (ep. 22) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Shizuku, Sanae (ep. 6), Mrs. Utamaro (ep. 8), Mistress (ep. 9) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Vivian, Reporter (ep. 3), Rena (ep. 4), Receptionist (ep. 5), Screaming Witness (ep. 5), Stock Market Reporter (ep. 6), Kia's Mother (ep. 8), Nona (ep. 13), News Anchor (eps. 14, 16 & 26), Announcer (eps. 25-26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Mai Kagetsu, Additional Voices *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Amane Kaunaq, Erma's Amane Disguise (ep. 5) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Yoko Nakajima *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Sherry Walken, Katherine (ep. 2), Maria's Friend (ep. 2), Woman (ep. 5), Maggie (ep. 7), Female Caddie (ep. 9), Blond Woman (ep. 10), Maria's Co-Worker (ep. 10), Secretary (ep. 15), Female Announcer (ep. 22) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Wina Lightning, Justina Valca (ep. 15) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Lupa, Djem (eps. 22-23), Djem's Mother (ep. 22) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Ms. Karat, Cornell (ep. 30) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Professor Misato Ochi, Yoshino Soma, Shun'o (eps. 13-43), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Valentine de Villefort *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Mother (eps. 24-25) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Johnny's Sister (ep. 9) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Sneech's Mother, Jane (ep. 5), Queen (ep. 30), Girl (ep. 33) *''Idaten Jump'' (2005-2006) - Makoto Shido, Sho's Mother (ep. 1) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Sophie Wood *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Lalamon, Sunflowmon, Lilamon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, Hayase's Wife (ep. 9) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Yukino Shiraishi, Mrs. Shindō (ep. 10), Reporter (ep. 12) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Delphinium, Bandit (ep. 32), Old Woman (ep. 33) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Ameno, Konan, Saya, Komichi, Mabui, Kushina Uzumaki (ep. 128), Flashback Voice #6 (ep. 175), Granddaughter (ep. 195), Nurse (ep. 247), Wife (ep. 248), Miru (ep. 251), Leaf Village Woman (ep. 257), Ino's Mother (ep. 281) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Alicia Lohmeyer, Monica Kruszewski, Additional Voices *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Ruka Sōen, Day Class Girls, Level E Vampire (ep. 3) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Ruka Sōen, Day Class Girls *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Asuka Fan 1, Rin (ep. 14) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Poco's Sister, Woman (ep. 2), Female Local (ep. 11) *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2013) - Zan *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Maiko Ogure (ep. 4) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Nena, Flight Attendant A (ep. 4), Young Jotaro Kujo (ep. 33) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Controller, Counsel Member, Assembly Member (ep. 9) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Cyprine, Ptilol *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Margaret Liones, Jillian, Young Griamore *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Kyoko Yuki *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Clerk (ep. 1), Child (ep. 4) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Marina Unami *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Hanako (ep. 1), LOL Woman (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''ID-0'' (2017) - Councilor Anai (ep. 11) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Bernadette Cavendish (ep. 19), Maril Cavendish (ep. 19) *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Taro Makimura, Ryo Asuka (young) *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Mrs. Ōno, Fujita, Girl 1, Granny, Older Female Shopkeeper, Woman *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Nerine Anime Shorts *''Leave it to Kero!'' (2000) - Chiharu Mihara OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Momo (Animaze Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Airport Announcer (ep. 3), Ghost Ship Officer (ep. 3), SDF-1 Bridge Officer (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Yumeji Hanagata *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Yoshiko Sagisaka, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Young Teneo (ep. 9) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Fujiko Mine (Animaze dub) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Toto Ni *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Woman on Phone *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Operator *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) - Chiharu Mihara *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Yūko Kamiya *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Additional Voices (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Shizuka *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Woman Showing Directions A *''Flavors of Youth'' (2018) - Xiao Ming's Grandma, Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Mercedes External Links *Dorothy Elias-Fahn at the Internet Movie Database *Dorothy Elias-Fahn at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA